Ce qui me touche
by xxMerry
Summary: Ce qui me touche C'est toi Et le son de ta voix. Ce qui fait mal C'est tes bras S'ils s'ouvrent à d'autres que moi. Ce qui me tue C'est ton cœur Quand ses battements me leurrent. Ce qui fait mal C'est tes envies Moi le témoin de ta vie


**« Traverser de longs déserts**

**Me relever à bras le corps  
Quand parfois, tout reste à refaire  
Être seul , face au dehors »**

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait mal. Une douleur lancinante lui vrillait le cœur. Mais pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait avoué. En tout cas, pas les premiers jours. Mais maintenant, il se sentait prêt à tout. Même à renoncer à ses principes, ou plutôt les principes que son éducation lui avait inculqués, à être renié par sa famille et à devoir se débrouiller seul. Voilà maintenant plus de six mois qu'il souffrait en silence.

**« Entendre ce qu'on dit de moi  
Le pire du mal, l'éloge du bien  
Laisser derrière moi les pas  
D'un homme à l'ultime destin  
Es-ce que cela me touche vraiment? »**

Pour elle, il pourrait supporter, le rejet de sa communauté. Il pourrait écouter les rumeurs et ragots que tous colporterait. Il pourrait même laisser couler toutes les injures qu'il devrait subir. Mais tant qu'elle était là, à ses cotés, il pourrait tout endurer.

**« Ce qui me touche  
C'est toi  
Et le bruit de tes pas »**

Dès qu'elle entrait dans une salle, il se sentait mieux. Comme une bouffée d'air pur. Il connaissait tout d'elle. En tout cas, ce qu'elle daignait montrer. Il aimait l'observer lorsqu'elle pensait être seule. Il la voyait sous un nouveau jour. Il apprenait à la connaître. A distance.

**« Ce qui fait mal  
C'est toi  
Quand tu es loin de moi  
Ce qui me brûle  
C'est ta peau  
Quand d'autres en rêvent trop »**

Et il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à la convoiter. Elle était affreusement belle, horriblement intelligente, et diablement généreuse. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, petit à petit, les trois quarts de la population masculine de Poudlard fantasmait sur elle. Et même si elle ne semblait pas leur prêter la moindre attention, il ne pouvait s'empêche de jalouser tout ceux à qui elle daignait parler, sourire, ou juste ceux sur qui elle portait les yeux. Mais le pire, c'était la relation qu'elle entretenait avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Cette amitié presque fusionnelle. Il était jaloux. Maladivement jaloux.

C'était une vrai torture pour lui de les voir dans cette complicité qui leur était propre. Complicité qu'ils n'auraient jamais.

**« Ce qui fait peur  
C'est tes envies  
Quand je n'en fait plus partie »**

Elle le détestait. Tout simplement. Elle l'ignorait lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais existé pour elle.

**« Autour des ombres infidèles  
Risquer ma vie à chaque instant  
Et pendant que d'autres sommeillent  
Gagner du terrain et du temps »**

Et il ne pouvait se confier à personne. De tout façon qui l'aurait crue ? Au mieux, on aurait penser qu'il était fou, au pire on l'aurait condamner à mort pour haute trahison. Dans son milieu, on ne plaisantait pas avec ces choses là. Quelle idée saugrenue, que de s'enticher d'une sang de bourbe. Mais quelle sang de bourbe.

**« Traverser de longs déserts  
Me relever à bras le corps  
Quand parfois, tout reste à refaire  
Être seul, face au dehors  
Es-ce que cela me touche vraiment? »**

Et tous les jours, il devait faire semblant. Feindre d'être dégouté par sa seule présence. Alors que Dieu seul savait ce qu'il en était réellement.

**« Ce qui me touche  
C'est toi  
Et le son de ta voix  
Ce qui fait mal  
C'est tes bras  
S'ils s'ouvrent à d'autres que moi  
Ce qui me tue  
C'est ton cœur  
Quand ses battements me leurrent  
Ce qui fait mal  
C'est tes envies  
Moi le témoin de ta vie »**

Il rêvait d'elle. En cours, il se surprenait à fantasmer. Dans ces moments là, il espérait que tout cela puisse devenir réalité.

**« De tes envies  
De ta vie  
De tes envies »**

La nuit, il se réveillait en sueur. Et lorsqu'il se rendait compte que ce n'était qu'un rêve, il s'enfonçait un peu plus dans le désespoir. Que n'aurait il pas fait, juste pour la prendre dans ses bras. Pour sentir son odeur, passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Effleurer ses lèvres, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle de demande grâce. L'embrasser passionnément jusqu'à perdre haleine. Lui faire l'amour. L'entendre crier son son. La sentir trembler lorsque l'orgasme la prendrait. Il ne pouvait que se contenter de rêver.

**« Ce qui me touche  
C'est toi  
Et le son de ta voix  
Ce qui fait mal  
C'est tes bras  
S'ils s'ouvrent à d'autres que moi  
Ce qui me tue  
C'est ton cœur  
Quand ses battements me leurrent  
Ce qui fait mal  
C'est tes envies  
Moi le témoin de ta vie »**

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il aimait. Il était amoureux. Lui. Garçon cynique, devenu un jeune homme mature et misanthrope. Et il n'avait pas choisi un amour facile. Mais pourtant il ne renoncerait pas. Après tout un Malfoy renonce jamais...

* * *

Petite song-fic basée sur la chanson de Christopher Stills : "Ce qui me touche"


End file.
